Sixteen Candles
by Analesh7
Summary: It's my birthday. My sixteenth birthday. Shouldn't I be waking up to shouts of "Happy Birthday!" handful of glitter and streamers falling from the sky, and maybe a hot guy ready to take me away on a white horse?
1. Bras, Crushes and Birthday Mornings

**Author's Note: Hello to all who are taking the time to read my story! Thank you so much! This is based 80's movie Sixteen Candles. It's one of favorite movies and I just love the plot of the movie so I decided to use this plot in the amazing Harry Potter world. Enjoy!**

It's my birthday. My sixteenth birthday. Shouldn't I be waking up to shouts of "Happy Birthday" handful of glitter and streamers falling from the sky, and maybe a hot guy ready to take me away on a white horse?

Maybe I'm asking for too much on the last one, but hey! I'm sixteen! But no. I awaken with none of that. Instead I get grunts and a couple of swear words thrown at me just because I woke up excitedly, accidentally tripped over my trunk and fell on top of one of my sleeping roommates. Who then started yelling and kicking, which then led me to start screaming and freaking out; trying to get her to shut up. I caused that whole fucking chain reaction just because of my stupid clumsiness and my urge to be happy on my birthday.

Now everyone hates me so early in the morning. This is the start of a great day. A great fucking day.

"Sorry, sorry I just have-"

"Oh shut it Evans"

"But I said I'm sor-"

"Save it"

"I-I-I" stammered and then a pillow was thrown at me straight on in the face. Aren't my roommates just lovely?

I stumbled backwards but was able to maintain my unreliable balance, well until I stepped back and tripped on air and fell on my arse. It was like the earth tilted and I was the only object not being held by gravity.

Thanks gravity. I owe you one. My stupid roommates laughed as I tried to get up (or at least crawl to the bathroom)

Today is not my day. I try to get up with the remaining dignity I have and flee to the bathroom. I close the door and lean against it. I can still hear them laugh, even with a piece of wood between me and them. Oh bugger.

Breathe Lily, breathe.

Ladies and gents, another day in the sometimes unnoticed life of Lily Evans. Yippe

I move to the full length mirror and try to see any differences with my body. Shouldn't turning sixteen grant beauty to the unfortunate?

But no again. I look the same as yesterday. I have the same round face. The same plain wavy red hair that clashes with almost everything I wear. I still have plain green eyes, I still have no butt. No change. Maybe it would be too much to ask for bigger boobs but maybe a glowing appearance would be nice. No, I get nothing. Notta. Zip. Nothing. Shit bro, my life is pretty sad.

I suddenly have the urge to pray to the beautiful Greek goddesses that I've read from my muggle collection. I start waving my arms in the air and start chanting in my head "oh goddess from the heavens above, please grant this unfortunate one boobs or a butt or whatever you have to share, anything to better this sappy fool" I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Heres a sixteen year old girl waving her arms in the air and chanting nonsense to herself. I'm an idiot.

I can't look at myself anymore and I move to the shower. I undress quickly and slip in. Maybe the hot water will soothe me and my teenage angst. Yes. Yes it does for a while. I soon start going through the paranoid getting old stage. Oh my god. I'm a year older; I will never be fifteen again. I will never be a year younger. I'm getting older every second. Oh my Merlin tube socks, I'm going to die very soon. Holy shit. Ow. I finally notice that my scalp is hurting. I guess I must have scrubbed my head with shampoo with unneeded force. He-he?

Think of ponies, think of unicorns, think of bouncing babies, oh no in a few years I may have a baby, hell I can get pregnant now. Who am I kidding? I'm weird as fuck, no one would get near me nor would they impregnate me. Oh Merlin's dirty trousers, I'm probably going to be single my whole life. I'm going to be forever alone. I'm going to be one of those crazy old women who sits on their porch, just rocking on their rocking chairs, screaming at any noise and at any signs of happiness. Oh god no. I'm going to be a cat lady. And I'm allergic to cats. NO. NO. NO. Think of glitter, think of the smell of new parchment, think of cupcakes. Yeah cupcakes, I like cupcakes, with sprinkles and rainbow frosting on them. Oh yeah.

I get depressed again when I look down at myself and see my naked body. Here comes the self loathing again. Tracy Levy, turned sixteen months ago, one day she was fifteen and plain, next day she turned sixteen and bam! She's gorgeous and is guaranteed a date to Hogsemeade every time there is a trip. I consider drowning my shampoo.

"Evans get out already!"

"C'mon, you've been there forever!" Dam they interrupted my suicide thoughts.

Maybe they were worried that I slipped and died in the bath.

No, I doubt that, they're just concerned about their hygiene. Stupid witches. I quickly get out and wrap a towel around myself and leave the bathroom. The second I step out, one of them enters and then there's pounding on the door again for the other girl to hurry up. I roll my eyes at them. I get dry, slip into my uniform and use my wand to dry my hair. I take about 10 minutes to get ready in total. My wavy hair is untamable and no makeup will flatter my freckles. Trust me, I tried.

I look around the small Gryffindor dormitory and I examine my roommates at work. Lindsey Wycoff, short brunette, is applying mascara, the blonde one next to her is Sherley Crowe, and she's currently applying a foundation potion that should remove her bad acne. It isn't working. And there's the bitchiest 6th year of all, is curling her hair with her wand. Sonny McConners. That's the bitch that threw a pillow at me. That motherthumping asshat. I roll my eyes at them again. What are they getting all pretty for? Its class not a school dance. Stupid witches. I grab my satchel as I leave the dormitory unnoticed.

As I walk down the halls and past the moving and talking pictures, I can't help but feel a bit giddy. Sure this morning was pure crap, but I have the whole day to make it much better. I enter the great hall and I'm greeted by chatting Hogwarts students and the warm smell of toast and bacon. I feel my stomach grumble.

I move to my usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Within the house structures of Hogwarts, there's a social-table-hierarchy, here's how it goes. The losers slash geeky-not the smart kind more of the cool gadgets and star war figurine collectors- kind of people. They're the rejected folk and are considered the Hogwarts luneys. The very front of the table are the conceited Gryffindor, the Gryffindors who's fathers invented something outstanding or work in the ministry, those kind of Gryffindors. Then in the middle of the table seats more of the popular Gryffindors like the marauders and then there's people like me who get good grades (or at least pass by) and aren't really noticed, who sit almost near the luneys but not yet in their force field. I sit down and pour a glass of pumpkin juice into an empty goblet. I then grab some toast on my plate and serve myself some eggs and bacon. How I love food. It completes me.

As I'm munching over my toast, which would better with some more jam or something; it's too dry, I have the feeling that someone is staring. I look up and see that a boy with fluffy blond hair and loads of freckles on his nose is looking at me. No, more like staring at me. I look away quickly. I think he's a fifth year and a prefect, I recognize him from one of the meetings.

I look back at him and the bloke is still staring. Do I have yolk on my chin? I wipe my chin with a napkin just in case. This bloke has a creepy stare. One of those "I'm staring down into your soul and looking at your deepest secrets" kind of stares. Out of the fucking blue this guy winks at me.

I almost choke on my toast.

I widen my eyes in shock and look away freaked out. I pretend to take a sip from my goblet nonchalantly. I don't think it worked.

I look over to the rest of the table and oh god, if I really was drinking something, I would have spit it all over myself. Look at the gorgeous English man. He's throwing toast at his very hot mate. Oh my hormones. There in the center of the table are the Marauders, the populars of the Gryffindor. It consists of four. Here are our bachelors.

1. Remus Lupin- the sandy hair, blue eyed bombshell. He's a fellow prefect with a great love of books.

2. Peter Pettigrew- he's the least known of the group and yet completes the group in an unexplainable way.

3. Sirius Black- Oh mama, give me a glass of water to quench my flaming ovaries. He's tall, dashing, has beautiful black hair that gracefully falls over his gray mysterious eyes. You wanna bad boy? Someone who will make your bones tremble when he flashes you smile? Then that's your guy. And now the best for all.

4. James Potter- Just look at him and bam! You're pregnant. Sure Sirius fires you up but James finishes you off if ya know what I mean. Ha-ha. Dam hormones.

Now James Potter, he has this amazing jet black messy hair, it's both but kinda long but short hair. Its musicians slash athlete hair. I-don't-care-about-my-hair-but-I-really-do hair.

It's so beautiful. I want to touch it.

Then there are his eyes. They're these hazel orbs that I've been told if you look into them long enough, you can see your soul swimming right in front of you. Crazy shit right? And those hazel eyes are hidden beyond glasses that are placed on his beautiful nose.

I love a guy with a beautiful nose. If you're lucky enough to marry a guy with a nice nose, then you're kids will have a nice nose.

Ahh James. By now you probably figured out I like James. And you're right. 100%. 200%

You must also be asking why haven't I made a move because you know I'm the most confident girl in Hogwarts.

WRONG.

I'm socially awkward. I'm surprised I even have a best friend. The only time I've ever had direct contact with James was a just few weeks ago, when he wanted a fork that was close to me. He yelled "Oi freckles pass that fork" and of course instead of me being all cool and passing the fork all seductively and accidentally brushing my fingers against his fingers, I stayed frozen like a dumb arse. I seriously just gawked at him with my mouth open and he burrowed his eyebrows and asked someone else. I must have had un-chewed food hanging in my mouth.

Dumb Lily.

Aren't I the most grace-fullest girl in the world? I bet other girls would have reacted better than I did. Well there's a lot of girls that like him. Even guys do. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if professor Flitwick had a thing for him. He really is a dashing fellow.

Oh fuck no.

Here she comes. That bitch. I'm going to throw up I just know it.

Caroline Crathers, as I like to call her the Hufflepuff Whorebag, is currently dating James Potter. She's everything a guy with James's status would date. Someone with big boobs, platinum blonde hair, green sparkling eyes and model legs. Perfect right?

But I don't know there's something about James that says he doesn't like girls like that. Ugh, who am I kidding? I'm just trying to give myself the dimmest light of hope.

How would I love to kill or er seriously injure that girl. Hmm maybe stabbing her with a fork would be okay. A figure than sits next to me and grabs the toast I was holding. Sarah, who's a Ravenclaw, is my best friend, bites into my toast.

I nod my head towards the center part of the table. She looks behind her shoulder, turns around and roll her eyes.

"Hufflepuff Whorebag?"

"You know it"

I grimace at the new sight ahead of me. The Hufflepuff Whorebag and James are snogging. Ew. I look away in disgust and start banging my head on the table trying to knock that image out of my head.

"Stop, stop Lily! I need that brain intact to help me in potions today" Sarah says trying to refrain my shoulders.

I glare at her. You would think that a Ravenclaw would be smart enough to pass potions.

"Cheer up! It's your birthday and you should be happy" Sarah says grinning.

"You remembered!" I say excitedly.

"Duh!" Sarah says rolling her eyes, as if how would anyone forget a birthday. "Here I got you a present, wait, let me look, close your eyes"

I laugh and close my eyes obediently. I hear rumpling of parchment and a few swear words come from her.

Sarah is the most disorganized person I know. I think that's why I connected so easily with her, she's my opposite. We met and became friends right away after sitting together in transfiguration, first year. She still wears different color ribbons in her brown hair according to her mood; her blue eyes still shine with mischief and she still uses the same vanilla perfume.

"Phew, ok you can open your eyes" she says 'eyes' in a singsong tone.

I open my eyes and see a wrapped up rectangular box. The wrapping has birthday cakes on them with floating candles. I rip off the wrappings and take off the lid.

It's a green silk scarf.

I smile and hug Sarah.

"I thought it would go great with the dress you're wearing for your sister's wedding. Plus it matches your eyes!"

"It's perfect, thank you."

"Oh that's nothing, "Sarah mutters bashfully turning slightly red. "Talking about sister and their weddings, when do you have to go?"

I groan and slump in my seat. "Don't remind me about it"

"Come on Lily, it can't be that bad. She is your only sister and it's her special day"

Yes it is that bad. My sister practically hates me. Ever since I got my Hogwarts letter and she didn't, meaning she wasn't magical, she's been different towards me. Before the letter, we use to be inseparable. We use to share a room even though there was two separate rooms for both of us. Petunia and I would talk through the night about boys, clothes and nail polish. But now its completely different. Every time I come home for the holidays, she tries to stay away from me as much as possible. When she is near me (for example during dinner time) she tries to brag about going to a normal school, how popular she is and how she has all the boys crawling up her street. Mom says that she just misses me.

Psfh, missing me my ass.

And last summer when I got home, Petunia bought her current boyfriend to dinner. His name is Vernon Dursley, he's quite beefy, is apparently growing a mustache, and very dull. All he talks about himself and hoping to get into his father's business of drill. Blah blah blah. I almost fell asleep in the mash potatoes Well anyways after the most dullest dinner I have ever had, Petunia dropped the "m" bomb on us.

Yes she said the "m" word. Marriage.

My dad dropped the pot of tea he was serving, and my mom started crying. My dad started saying that Petunia was too young to get married and that she hasn't experienced life yet. My mom kept babbling on that they should set a date and place for the wedding and start getting a list of invites. Petunia then started saying that she was in love with and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She soon started crying.

What was i doing? I was eating the chocolate pudding mum served for dessert. I was just keeping my mouth shut in case they tried to get me into the argument like they always do. I think Vernon too was trying to stay out of the argument, because he kept eating his pudding while watching the shouts like a tennis ball game. At one point he caught my eye, pointed to the pudding and mouthed "good pudding right?" I nodded and smiled apologetically. After all this was his first experience in the Evans normal arguing. I do wish him luck with the family. Right when I started to finally tune out the shouting I heard my name leave Petunia's lip glossed mouth. Shit.

"I bet if Lily told you she was going to marry one of the freaks from her freak school, you would be jumping for joy, hoping to get some grand children."

More fucking arguing.

Petunia kept going on about how mum and dad love me more and how I get all the attention and on and on about how I'm a freak and how I ruin absolutely everything.

That's when I exploded.

"SHUT UP PETUNIA! SHUT UP! just because mum and dad disagree with you getting married doesn't mean that you can blame everything on me. I didn't even know you were dating this sappiest bloke, no offense-turning to Vernon's direction, I turned back to my sister- until this very dinner, I'm barely here the whole year to know your business, for god's sake I just got here! So how could have I ruined everything? For a minute there in was happy about your wedding, I actually supported you, but know you can stick it up ass you twit."

Everyone shut up. Even Petunia, who had her mouth open.

I then excused myself from the table, said to Vernon it was a pleasure to meet to meet him, told my parents goodnight, gave Petunia a dirty glare and then went to my room. Which actually use to be me and Petunia's room until she moved her stuff to the empty bedroom when I was in my second year.

The next morning over breakfast, it seemed as if last night's argument died out a bit but I made sure to keep quiet and invisible as possible. Soon enough, Petunia mentioned to mum about hunting dresses as soon as possible and mum suggested to have me as a maid of honor.

I dropped my spoon in my cereal. My mom, the cause of all my problems.

So there's another argument which involved my mum and sister crying. Trust me having two females crying in the same room is dangerous.

I once again continue eating my cereal acting oblivious to two women crying by the kitchen sink. Munch munch munch. All of sudden they start hugging and they're talking about the wedding as if the argument that just occurred, never happen. The fuck? Petunia compromises to have me as a bride's maid than a maid of honor.

Once my mum left the kitchen to call grandma about the wedding, Petunia leaned over the table and said, more like snarled at me "You should be very grateful that I'm putting you in the wedding."

You really think I'm lucky? Think it over bitch.

"But I swear if you stick one toe out of line, you'll be out of this wedding party like this." she snapped her bony fingers at me. I kept a poker face and continued eating cereal like no fucks were given. She finally got up, flipped her hair and walked out. I hope she trips and falls down the alise.

You now she why she hates me.

"Lily you're dazing off again" Sarah says waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah what were you saying?"

"I asked what time are you leaving for the wedding?"

"When I spoke to Dumbledore yesterday he told me to go to his office today by midnight. He said he'll have a Portkey ready for me to take me to Hogsmeade, where I can then take the Knights bus home."

"Why so late?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Two reasons, one, he wanted me to make sure I was packed and had all my work before I went away and two, I have to patrol tonight." I shrugged reaching across the table to pour myself more juice.

"That sucks, I thought we were at least going to spend the day before break together, why couldn't have your sister waited to get married until after you started spring break?" Sarah pouted.

"In spite I bet" Sarah shook her head "Maybe you're just overreacting, oh look the owls" Sarah pointed upwards. A swarm of owls started swooping in around the Great Hall, dropping letters and packages. I perked up in my seat waiting to receive my usual package from my parents.

My owl didn't come by.

I looked around at the ceiling hoping to find my tawny brown owl, but it wasn't even in sight.

"What's the matter Lily?" Sarah asked worriedly. I must have had devastation written all over my face.

"I-I didn't get anything from my parents, they always send me something on my birthday." I muttered slowly.

"It's okay, maybe it'll come during lunch! Remember they're preparing for tomorrow, so they might have sent it in for noon postage" Sarah said optimistically. She did have a point but over the six years I've been in Hogwarts, my parents always sent me at least a letter in the morning of my birthday. My sixteen birthday, which is like a milestone in the muggle world. This is strange.

"I guess you're right," I huffed.

"You know I'm right," Sarah said snatching the piece of toast in my hand. She winked at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Get your own, the plate is right next to you," I mumbled grumpily. I don't like it when people take my food.

"Yours taste better" I rolled my eyes again and grabbed another piece, holding this one a bit tighter than necessary.

"Eh, yuck, doesn't it seem dry today? it usually isn't this way" Sarah grimaced chewing the toast with her mouth open.

"I know right? That's the same thing I was thinking!" I exclaimed.

"It needs jam or something."

"Exactly!" at least she had good tasting abilities. I took a knife and smeared some strawberry jam on my toast and then it disappeared. My so called best friend stole my toast. Again. This bitch is about to go down. Luckily for her, we're in a public place, but if weren't I probably would have pounced at her. But I settled for a nice witty retort.

"I hope you choke on it and die." Good one Lily, you showed her, I'm proud of you.

"Ha-ha-" Sarah gasped suddenly. I looked at Sarah and immediately regretted what I said. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth was open, dangling with food and her left hand was on her chest. Shit Lily, you just had too.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean it" I said frantically trying to pound my hand on her back. She stopped my hand and I watched Sarah move in a rush, starting to get her things from the table. I watched as she hurriedly tried to stuff herself with the remaining food on her plate.

"What? Where are you going?"

"E fogob bha e hbe ve shje enry behor pothns."

"English please." I commanded. She finally swallowed and said, "I have to go see Henry before potions."

"To stalk him again?"

"It's not stalking him, its casually observing him from a far," Sarah answered indigently.

"Hmm-mm" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut it and enjoy your scarf birthday girl."

"Don't mind if I do" I grabbed the scarf from the box and wrap it around my neck dramatically.

"Bye weirdo" Sarah laughed as she half walked and half ran out of the the Great Hall.

Boy crazy in my opinion, but this Henry bloke has been her obsession for months now. He's in the same house as her but she's never had enough nerve to talk to him. It was now harder to talk to him than ever because he came back from Christmas break totally transformed. He traded his glasses for contact lenses, got a haircut and probably started a treatment for his acne. Now he's part of the popular crowd so there's a lot of girls all over him, making Sarah another swooning girl. So Sarah likes him from a far, always wishing to someday be able to at least say hi to him. I sigh and start eating the eggs on my plate. I glance at my watch and notice that I'm going to be late for potions. I put my new scarf away in it's box and put it away hastily in my bag. I pick up my goblet and start drinking whatever rest of juice I have as I start getting up. When suddenly I bump into someone and my chest instantly feels wet. And I thought my morning couldn't get worse.

I look down at my drenching shirt in shock and look up to see who caused this shit.

It's James.

James fucking potter.

I stare at him gaping like a fish; my mouth wide open and shivering from the cold. He also has a shock face. "I-I-I'm so sorry" he begins to stutter. Right behind him is the Hufflepuff whore bag and Sirius who has the same look as James.

And then she laughs and in slow mode (like they show in the movies) I see her point at me and say "pathetic". I feel like running away and crying. I've tried staying in this castle unnoticed and when I do get noticed I get humiliated and called pathetic.

I finally start moving from my frozen state, I grab my bag and shove past them trying to stifle the tears that are daring to fall.

I hear James shout "Hey wait!" Behind me and I start walking faster. Once I'm by the doors I feel someone grab my arm and move me aside.

"Look I'm really sorry, I was rushing and I didn't see you-"

I couldn't focus on anything he said. All I knew is that this was the closest I have ever stood near him. I've only ever observed him from a far but up close, he was more gorgeous than I imagined. His nose was a bit crooked at the tip and he had three freckles under his left eye. Actually he had small blue and purple bags under his eyes from not enough sleep. His hazel eyes were much were more beautiful up close. There was so much sincerity and emotion in them. I bet they sparkled in the sunlight. He still had his hand on my arm. It was a strong and yet gentle. I noticed he stopped talking and was expecting me to say something. I looked up at his eyes again and I saw the reflection of myself; a dazed and confused girl.

I cleared my throat and looked down at my arm again.

"Oh sorry...again." James half smirked taking his hand off my arm.

I felt my arm go cold.

"It's okay, it was an accident," I mutter looking at him again.

He looked at my shirt and smiled embarrassingly "Well you're wearing a white shirt and I can see..."

I looked down at my shirt and he was right. You could see my pinked dotted bra right through the material. I feel my face heat up. Can this day get any worse? I get shunned by my roommates, get gawked by a weirdo, get no post from my parents on my birthday, get a drink spilled on me by my crush who then sees my bra. The fuck did I do to you world?

James clears his throat. "No worries, I can fix that." He assures me confidently. He takes out his wand and waves it over my shirt.

"Scourgy."

I feel my chest get dry and not a single stain was left.

"Thanks," I said nervously. James dried my shirt. My hero.

"I'm also sorry about Rachel laughing. I-I don't know why she did that in the first place, she's never like that." I shake my head in disbelief. She's usually isn't like that? She's the most stuck up person I know, always trying to push people down to get what she wants and James thinks that she's great?

"It's alright." I start moving away when James stops me again holding my arm.

"Wait, don't go- it's- it's-" he points at my eyes, "Wow, you have beautiful eyes."

Hold on a sec. Did he just say that I have really beautiful eyes? My plain green eyes? Well I always thought they were great too.

I can feel the seconds; minutes go by with me saying nothing. This must be the longest a person has ever spoken or even responded.

Come on Lily say "Thanks, I think yours are pretty neat too."

Nothing comes out.

Say something witty or something clever.

SAY SOMETHING LILY!

At this moment you can say anything and it won't be awkward as this.

"A...a..."

Really? Is that you can come up with? A vowel? No wonder you're socially awkward.

I heard sort of a shriek come from the Hufflepuff whore bag "Come on Jamesy! I thought you were going to walk me to class!"

I saw James's jaw tense as he turned around and shouted back "I'll be there in a sec."

He turned around back to me. "Bye, wait I never got your name." James said adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"Lily, Lily Evans."

"I'm James Potter" he said putting out his hand to shake mine.

Oh I know your name.

I met his and it felt like electricity. It wasn't like a stung feeling but more of a connecting feeling. It felt fucking awesome. We let go a little longer than what's expected in a handshake.

"I won't forget, Lily" and as he turned around I swore I heard him whisper my name again. I watched his disappearing figure as he walked over to the Hufflepuff whore bag, who would probably start nagging him about something stupid. I didn't care if I got humiliated by the populars of Hogwarts, or that my crush saw my bra, all I knew is that for just a few minutes, James had his full attention on me.

I smiled to myself and walk to potions.

**Author's Note: So what do y'all think about this chapter? Will there be more awkward James and Lily moments? Can it get more awkward? Will that weirdo show himself again? What about that Hufflepuff Whore Bag? Don't you just hate her already? Tell me what you think! Review!**

**See you next time on Sixteen Candles; A Witches Drama **


	2. The Note Part One

THE NOTE

I walk into potions in a kind of daze. Did James freaking potter talk to me? Did he actually say my name? Did his perfect, kissable lips say my name? Oh Merlin, I better not be essays

dreaming. I take my usual seat next to Sarah who is staring (more like gawking) at Henry.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened to me, James freaking Potter spilled pumpkin juice on me!"

"That's a good thing?"

"You didn't let me finish, then the Hufflepuff whore bag laughed at me-"

"Wow, you had an eventful morning didn't you?"

"Merlin Sarah let me finish! James then took me aside and cleaned me up with you know that scourgy spell and then he said I had pretty eyes band said my name. Twice." I said out of breath.

Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"He said your name twice? That's big"

"I know, OMG, its official, I'm in love, L-O-V-E" I sighed sinking in my chair.

"Oh Lils, he just said your name"

"-Twice."

"Yes twice but that doesn't mean its love."She saw me began to protest and added "and well, well he did say your eyes were pretty so maybe that was romantic..."

"It was Sarah! It was!"

"Love sick puppy," She muttered.

"You're one to talk, Ms. I just gawk at Henry all day."

Sarah blushed deeply. "Well if you do want to know, I tripped by his desk and he asked me if I was alright."

"Not a bad morning for you either huh?"

"It was great."

And in slow motion (just like in the movies) the Marauders strutted into potions. Insert dramatic walking in slow motion music and a fan for the hair blowing. They walked in with a cool strut and I was breathless. That beautiful person that I had a conversation with and who also saw my bra was walking on. Well at least the awkwardness is out of the way.

As he walked to his desk, which is just two down the right from mine, he looked at me and smiled.

I think my just heart exploded.

"Okay did _the_James potter just smile at you?" Sarah asked giving me a weird look, nudging at my side.

"Yeah, I think he did." I said still shocked myself. We both turned to look at each other and busted into laughter.

"I don't know how you did this but props to you."

"Tricks up my sleeves"

Our laughter soon stops when Mr. Slughorn came into the class room."Alright class," he said clapping his hands together to get the classes attention.

"Today will be a note taking and slide viewing day to finish our unit because of this upcoming holiday."

As Slughorn is preparing his slides, I discreetly steal a glance behind my shoulder to see James. Sirius must have told a joke to the rest of them because James throws his head back to laugh and then crumbles his piece of parchment to throw at him. The corners of his mouth pulls up to the perfect crooked smile. Wow. He's so beautiful. So sexy. The way his lips moves as he talks, the way he absentmindedly runs his fingers through his hair, the way he looks as he turns to look straight at me.

Oh shit. He tuned to look at me. Lily Evans. Oh shit. I must be dreaming.

I feel Sarah poke my arm and look at the folded piece of parchment on my desk. It _The Note._ It's a customary thing in Hogwarts where girls see who's dating who and so on. It's completely confidential and anonymous. It's more of a static thing. I open the note and read the first question:

_What year are you in?_

Simple. _Sixth._

_Have you ever been kissed?_

_Yes._It happened in the fourth year but it was messy and wet. I don't really think it's a first kiss until you feel like its a first kiss. I dunno. My personal philosophy.

_Have you ever touched it?_

Now we get to the nasty parts.

Well yeah I almost touched it _once._

Hey don't judge just yet. My second cousin Gary gets very touchy during family parties especially when there's dancing. Touched my Aunt Lucy's butt once and squealed like a pig. Highlight if the night I'll tell ya.

Next question. _Have you ever done it?_

By _it_do they mean _it it?_ You know _it_? Well just to be safe I write _I don't think so_ and quickly hide the piece of parchment under my textbook. I see Mr. Slughorn walk past my desk and then back and forth through the other rows. He continues to talk about the importance of gillyweed

continues to talk about the importance of gillyweed as he flips throughout the slides to show an image. Like I would ever need to have gills in something. Who would?

Once I see Slughorn out of view I take the note back out and read the next question.

_**If you answered 'I don't think so' , would you if you could?**_

_Yeah._I guess. I may end up being a cat lady one day but I'm bound to have sex at least once.

_**With who? (Be honest, your name is not on this, so it's okay)**_

Who would I have sex with if I had the chance! James Potter of course. He's absoulety gorgeous and wonderful. As causally as I can I look over my shoulder to take a peek at what James is doing. He's sitting just two desks away and so close. Unexpectedly he turns to look at me again. Shit. I act like I'm wiping my check on my shirt as I turn my head back. I feel my checks burn knowing that his eyes were on me. I look at the parchment and with a nervous hand, I write down James name.

Okay the last question. _**Does he know you like him?**_

_No way!_I write. He just met me today and probabely thinks I'm the most awkwardest creature on the planet. I fold the paper into I can't fold anymore and pretend to yeah to pass it to Sarah.

"Ms. Evan?" I jump in my seat and feel the note fall from my hand.

"Sorry to have frighten you , but I was hoping you did last nights reading and can enlightent the class about the essence of seaweed and it's rivarrly role with gillyweed." Mr. Slughorn says with a small smile. I hear the class snicker behind me and i nod my head.

"yes professor. According to Micheal Goldenspurt, writer of the Aquaruim Plants and creatures of the twentih furst century..." i begin to say when suddenly the bell rings for the next class.

"Hold that thought Ms. Evans, we will continue this after break. Remember i want one foot long essay about the differences between the potions. Have a nice break!" Mr. Slughorn shouts as the class tries to leave the classroom as quickly as possible. I grab my satchel and say a quick good bye to Sarah as I had to my next class.

Lily.

Wow. It sounds amazing as it rolls off my tongue.

L-I-L-Y

I like it.

It sounds like a warm day in spring and a long summer nights. It's just a wonderful name. A wonderful name for such a beautiful girl with blazing red hair and the deepest green eyes I have ever seen. Very sexy.

Why haven't I have ever I ever noticed her around here before? It's impossible not to notice someone as beautiful and outstanding as her.

"Isn't that right James?"

"Ah what?" I turn towards Padfoot who is walking alongside with me as well as my other best friends Remus and Peter.

"Were you not paying attention to me again? I'm offended" Sirius says in mock annoyance.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry; I just have some stuff on my mind"

"Or a certain someone" Peter interjects. My loser of friends laugh. Did they really read on that I couldn't stop thinking of that girl I spilled Juice on this morning?

"Make that a certain person and their certain something's" Sirius adds on. He stops right in front of me and cups his chest. "Rachael and her ta-tas"

Nope they have the wrong person.

I roll my eyes and smack his arm.

"Oh James," he continues, "Touch me!" he rubs against my shoulder. I laugh and start walking quickly away from him. "Oh Jamesyy! Wait for meeee" Sirius calls out.

"You're going to have to a better hold on James, Padfoot if you want to keep him around."

"Don't worry moony, my love for James is a strong enough hold and if that doesn't work I have chains in my room."

I start laughing even harder and stop for them to catch up. Sirius stopped cupping his chest but is now walking with a girl strut. He walks past me, chin in the air and moves his hips with more emphasis.

Moony slaps and nods to his direction "He's a keeper"

"I hope you boys aren't staring at my assets" Sirius turns around, hands on his hips. "You might have to spit out a Knut to view more"

"Selling yourself cheap huh? I thought you'd at least ask for galleon"

"you know Racheal doesnt walk like that"

"oh im sorry, i just dont have the same bounce she has in her upper area" sirius rolls his eyes

I smack his arm and tug him forward to class. "come on sirius class is about to start" "likes ever cared about getting to class on time" rmus says "time shtime, i dont mind. Slughorn loves me anyway"

**1e walk into the dungeon for potions and right when i walk in, i se her. Her her. Lily her. She doesnt notice me walk in at first. Shes talking to a burnette right next to her and suddenly she looks up to meet my gaze. And this happens like in one of those muggle movies mum makes me watch with her on vacation. Lily eyes trail up, her hair is in her face but as she brings her head up her hair falls back against her shoulder. Woah. Beautiful. I simle as cooly as i can as i walk to my desk but i cant help but feel nervous. Which is weird. I'm never nervous around girls especially the pretty ones. I st down with the rest of my mates and watch her from 2 desk down. She,s laughing with her friend about something and her laugh is just hypnotizing. I cant help but wonder what shes thinking about, talking about etc


	3. The Note Part Two

**PART TWO WITCHEZZ**

~~~James P.O.V~~~ (Before Potions)

"Isn't that right James?"

"Ah what?" I turn towards Sirius and my other two best friends, Remus and Peter.

"Were you not paying attention to me again? I'm offended."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry; I just have some stuff on my mind"

"Or a certain someone" Peter interjects. My loser of friends laugh.

"Make that a certain person and their certain somethings" Sirius adds on. He stops right in front of me and cups his chest. "Caroline and her ta-tas"

I roll my eyes and smack his arm. This has to be the billionth time he's imitated Caroline and her boobs. Sure they were generally large but that wasn't all I was interested in. She had a nice butt too.

Ha ha funny James. But in all seriousness Caroline had a nice smile and a never stopping bubbly personality. Sure she liked to party and be reckless rather than stay sober on a date and sure she has a reputation with most of the guys in Hogwarts, she's fun to be around. A bit too fun actually.

"Oh James," He continues "Touch me!" he rubs his shoulder against mine.

I laugh and start walking quickly away from him. "Oh Jamesyy! Wait for meeee" Sirius calls out.

"You're going to need to have to a better hold on James, Padfoot." I hear Remus joke.

"Don't worry Moony, my love for James a is a strong enough hold. And if that doesn't work I have chains in my room."

I start laughing even harder and stop for them to catch up. Sirius stopped cupping his chest but is now walking with in a girly way. He walks past me, chin in the air and his hips moving with more of a sway.

Moony slaps my back and nods to his direction "He's a keeper."

"I hope you boys aren't staring at my assets," Sirius turns around, hands on his hips. "You might have to spit out a knut to view more."

"Selling yourself cheap huh? I thought you'd at least ask for galleon." Remus comments.

"You're so sweet Moony! You guys think I'm worth a couple of galleons?"

"On the contrary, I think you're over pricing your customers." I say. Moony and Peter burst out laughing as Sirius crosses his arms.

I grin happily, satisfied that I lowered Sirius ego a couple notches today.

"That isn't funny James."

"They think it is." I shrug.

Padfoot readjusts the strap of his bag and coldly turns his back against me. I give Remus and Peter a look to stop laughing. I jog to catch up with Sirius and throw my arm over him.

"Come on mate, you know you're worth millions of galleons."

"You think you so?" he asks indignantly

"I know so mate." I say firmly. He grins and puts his arm around me.

"Now boys, we have business to take care of." Sirius announces.

"What kind of business?" Remus, who's now walking along side of me, asks skeptically. Everyone should know by now that when Sirius has 'business to do' 99.99 percent of the time this 'business' makes us regret ever befriending him.

Seriously.

"Our beginning-of-spring-break party" Sirius says as if it was the most obvious thing. "W have to find the place, the beer, and let the people know, no Slytherins of course, they'll ruin everything."

"When did we ever decide we were having a party" I ask.

"Since I said soooo..." he removes his arm around me and looks at his watch, "Now."

I roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Prongs, you love my parties. You weren't complaining when you were crowd surfing during the party we had for the Quidditch match victory, which I planned."

He's got me there. The people were so wild and I was overfilled with the energy from wining the match, that was I was high with their excitement.

"Not to mention, you were the first one to open up the keg of fire whiskey, which I smuggled."

Yes I admit it, I was the started the drinking. Yes I was turned upside down or the first drink of the night.

"And you weren't complaining when those Hufflepuffs were giving you a lap dance. After all I was the one who personally invited Caroline, so the reason you guys are together is because of me"

Okay okay, he's right about that too. Sirius sees the defeat on my face and smirks.

"Like I was saying, we're going to need to start planning, so I'm thinking that we'll just spread the word to a few and it'll reach the rest of Hogwarts. We'll use the room of requirement as our space and I'm counting on you Prongs, to sneak into Hogsmeade to get the whiskey and some treats."

I shake my head. "No way mate. We'll get caught even more quicker because there's always extra patrolling the day before break. And even if we succeed, I really don't want to have a hangover on the train going home."

"O'come on James, these are the best times of being young! You should be happy to wake up with a blistering headache. That means you were doing it right." He pats my back and then turns to Moony and Wormtail. "Now pucker up guys, it's our last day till break!"

"I think I liked him better as a girl," Peter mumbles.

Sirius scowls at him. "You only had to ask." He brings back the charade and begins to swig his hips back and forth. "Wow, I actually move like Caroline when I do this."

"You know Caroline doesn't walk like that" I interject

"Oh I'm sorry; I just don't have the same bounce she has in her upper area." Sirius rolls his eyes. I smack his arm and tug him forward to class. "Come on Sirius class is about to start."

"Like he's ever cared about getting to class on time." Remus mutters.

"Time shtime, I dont mind. Slughorn loves me anyway."

"You think he loves you"

"Love is love, whether or not you fake it. The same emotion is implied"

We stay quiet.

"Woah. That has to be the deepest thing I have ever heard Sirius say." Remus says stunned.

"It won't last though" I retort.

We walk into the dungeon for potions and right when I walk in, I see her. Her, her. Lily, her. She doesn't notice me walk in at first. She's talking to a brunette right next to her and suddenly she looks up to meet my gaze. And this happens like in one of those muggle movies mum makes me watch with her on vacation. Lily eyes trail up, her hair is in her face but as she brings her head up, it falls back against her shoulder.

Woah. Beautiful.

I smile as cooly as I can as I walk to my desk but I can't help but feel nervous. Which is weird. I'm never nervous around girls, especially the pretty ones. I sit down with the rest of my mates and watch her from two desks down. She's laughing with her friend about something and her laugh is just hypnotizing. I can't help but wonder what shes thinking about, talking about.

Mr. Slughorn walks in a few minutes after and I continue to steal glances at Lily. Padfoot continues to talk about the party, that we will definitely not have, as the rest of the boys pretend to listen to him.

"Oi mate!"

I turn my head to Padfoot and ohff! He hits me with a paper ball.

"Open it," he mouths.

I do what he says and I throw my head back laughing. He drew a stick figure with a pair of huge breasts labeled Rachel and he then of course drew me as a dog slobbering after her. It's offending but he can't even draw to save his life. I show the picture to Moony and he starts laughing.

"Quite the resemblance Padfoot" I remark as I throw him the piece of parchment back at him.

"You know it," Sirius whispers back. I smile and steal another glance at Lily. At Lily who is looking at me.

LOOKING AT ME.

As soon as I meet her glance she turns abruptly but I can still her ivory skin turning crimson.

I secretly smile to myself. I feel Remus nudge me and I look up to see him with one raised eyebrow. I shake my head in response and busy myself taking out parchment from my bag.

The whole time is lecturing about some type of weed, my gaze keeps focusing on Lily. At some point the brunette next to her slides her a note and she begins to fidget as she reads through it.

I'm so intrigued by the note that's in her hand. She keeps peeking around so that no one can see what's she's writing, super mysterious. I see her back tense at one moment and hides the note under a book as passes by. He walks past my row and I turn my head back to my parchment. I scribble some words that he says as he scans through the desks. I keep my head down but once he's out of view I look up and see Lily's head turning slightly turning my way and then back to the front of the classroom.

I see her fingers trace the desk; the note under her hand.

"Ms. Evans?" Mr. Slughorn questions.

Lily flinches from his voice and I see the folded piece of paper fall from her hand. It falls just a desk away from my mine and I'm determined to get it. Never have I ever been so fascinated by something like a piece of paper or a girl. A girl that I met just this morning after spilling juice on her.

I have to see what's written on that note. It could be the simplest thing telling her friend shes not going to a class, nail polish or whatever girls talk about these days. I JUST NEED TO KNOW!

"Sorry to have frighten you Ms. Evans, but I was hoping you did last night's reading and can enlighten the class about the essence of seaweed and it's rivalry role with gillyweed." Mr. Slughorn says smiling at her.

"Teachers pet" Sirius mumbles too loudly and the girls a row over giggle.

At that comment something inside me fires up. I don't know her but I want to defend her even if it's from Padfoot. I reach back and smack the back of Padfoot's head.

"What was that for?"

"For being a prick, that's why."

"Sorry for stating the obvious."

I flash him my good old friend, middle finger and he blows me a kiss back. That douche.

"Yes professor. According to Michael Goldenspurt, writer of the Aquarium Plants and creatures of the Twentieth First Century-" Lily begins to recite but the bell for the next class breaks her off.

"Hold that thought Ms. Evans, we will continue this after break. Remember I want one foot long essay about the differences between the potions. Have a nice break!" Mr. Slughorn shouts over the disappearing students.

I watch Lily as she collects her all her stuff with one hand and then runs out of class. Without noticing that the note is lying on the floor.

I have to make my move before anyone else sees it. I get up and start putting my textbook away but it doesn't fall perfectly in my bag. My notes from today fly perfectly to the note's direction and I go over and pick it up. I walk over to the desk and cram the paper in my bag.

"Ready to go boys?" I ask.

"Yea let's go" Sirius says stretching.

I trail behind the boys until we reach the room for our next class.

"Guys I'll be right back, I have to take a leak."

"Alright mate, be back quick, we need to plan a party remember," Sirius shouts as I leave quickly from them. I turn two corridors and search through my bag for the note. I open it and read the heading.

**"THE NOTE"**

**To all girls answering this, remember this is confidential therefore do not put your name on it. Answer freely and truthfully as possible, no one is going to know who you are. All answers go to our statistics.**

What the fuck?

This is what girls do now a day? Statistics? We bloke's have the bathroom stalls to write down the names of the girls we've kissed or in Sirius' case, shagged.

I shake my head and scan through the page.

**"Have you ever been kissed?"**

_"Yes."_

I frown. The defensive feeling returns and it confuses the hell out of me. I don't why hearing about her kissing someone is making me feel so on guard.

**"Have you ever touched it?" **

_"Once."_

Woah! She better not be talking about touching it, it.

**"Have you ever done it?"**

_"I don't think so"_

Done it it? Better not.

STOP THAT JAMES.

You just met her. You can't just think that she's a saint after talking to her for five minutes. Well I can always hope.

**"If you answered 'I don't think so' , would you if you could?"**

_"Yeah."_

Yep they're taking about it, it.

**"With who? (Be honest, your name is not on this, so it's okay)"**

_"James Potter 3"_

HOLY FUCKING HIPPOGRIFFS. .

She wants to do it, it with me. ME!

AND THE HEART. SHE WROTE MY NAME WITH A HEART.

I like it.

**"Does he know you like him?"**

_"No way!"_

Well now I do...

She likes me. Lily Evans, the girl I split juice on likes me. Lily Evans, the girl with most beautiful eyes likes me, Lily Evans the girl I know for just a whole morning likes me. Something grows warm inside me and I can't name what it is but I like it.

And I want to know her.

Why she would like a guy like me? A guy who's dumb enough to not know her existence. Why? I fold the note and put it in my bag.

I walk to class with a new found look of the day. I come into class late but one smile at my teacher and a nod back, I know I'm excused.

I seat down next to the lads and... Caroline.

Oh.

I forgot about her.

"Hey babe, why were you late?"

"I was just-"

"Because you were supposed to pick me up and you didn't."

"Well-"

"Really James? How can you be so insensitive?"

"I -"

"It's not all about you, you know? But anyways I forgive you," and she leans over to kiss me on the cheek.

"So yesterday Marsha told me that my hair needed new highlights, what the hell? She shouldn't be talking! She's had the same hair cut for a month now and ugh, whatever." She waves her hand dismissing the thought and pushes her hair back. I look over at. Sirius who is looking at me with wide eyes. I see him mouth "what the fuck" and I shake my head. "I don't even know" I mouth back.

"So what do you think?" Caroline asks me.

"Ahh what again?"

"Oh James will you ever be able to keep up?" she laughs slapping my arm. "Well I'll tell you again, I'm thinking of going to my cousin's spring fling over the break but I don't what dress to pick. Or what color either. I was thinking yellow, you know for spring but thought it would clash with my hair, and I don't even wanna think about orange! Blue may work but I think green will look way better to match my eyes. Which color do you think is best?"

What the hell? I know zip about fashion and what will match a girl with blonde hair.

"Any color will look great on you Cay. No need to stress things out" I assure her.

Remus looks over and gives me a thumbs up. Good save I guess.

"Aw Jamesyyyy! You have to be the sweetest guy ever!" she says. And suddenly I feel her hand on my knee moving upwards. She leans in closer into my ear and whispers "And sweet guys get sweet rewards."

Oh my.

"Omg! I forget to tell you that..." she takes off her hand and continues to babble on.

This girl is going to drive me crazy. My hormones are off the roof when shes not talking. But the minute she opens her mouth to talk about what another girl was wearing or what dress she's going to buy, I just want to end things.

Throughout the whole period, Caroline continues to talk while the professor continues speaking, while also sending dirty looks towards the chatter in the back of the room. I can't concentrate on my own thoughts. What am I going to do about Caroline AND Lily?

Lily.

The thought of her makes me feel warm.

Argh hormones!

The second the bell rings, I'm the first out of the seats. I pack all my stuff away, ready to get some advice from Remus, the only rational one of my friends. When suddenly I hear Caroline.

"Jamsey! I hope you didn't forget that you have to walk me to class! Do you know how embarrassing it is to walk down the corridor without your boyfriend? So embarrassing."

I roll my eyes and wait for her to get her stuff away. Once in the hallway, she gives me her stuff to hold and takes my hand. Her next class is just down the hall but it takes forever because she's determined to say hello to the whole population of Hogwarts. I'm about to leave her at the door when she grabs my chin and pushes my face down to reach her lips. I kiss her swiftly and lean away. She opens her eyes and I remember she has green eyes.

They're green but not the same green as Lily. They're nothing compared to Lily's. Hers are dull and basic, full of want.

"What?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing, I thought I saw something on your nose"

She smiles. "I have to go, you better be here when I come out!"

I nod and run off to meet up with my friends. I'm going to hate what I'm going to do, but if I want to get to know Lily I have to do this. It may cost me so much but it's worth it.

"Hey Padfoot!"

Sirius turns around, "What's up?"

"Let's do that party tonight."

A huge grin grows on Sirius's face. "I knew you'd get use to the idea." he pats me on the back.

"We have a lot to do but we'll get it done." he begins.

I smirk. "No worries mate, I'll help with the invites."

I know exactly who should come.

**~~~END OF PART TWO~~**

**Is it just me or do we all have a Caroline type in our lives? Urgh**


	4. The Creep & The Unexpected Invitation

"Are you sure you don't have it?"

"Lily, you've asked me ten times already, NO." Sarah sighs.

Shit.

I must have dropped the note somewhere else instead of Sarah's bag.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Deep breaths Lils," Sarah says "Just keep calm."

"How do you expect me to stay calm when there's a chance that someone could have snagged the note and read it?"

"It's not a big deal, remember, your name is not even on it, so it can't be traced to you"

That's true but what if someone from the class picked it up when I left? This is happening in a school of magic. Someone can do a spell that can trace the ink and my fingerprints!

Duh!

What if one of the Marauders picked it up?

Or worse, that James did.

Now he would really know that I'm crazy.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I walk forward to the nearest wall and begin to bang my head to it. Sarah pulls on my shoulder trying to stop me.

"What the hell? This isn't going to help." Sarah cried out in frustration.

"Yes it will, maybe if I bang hard enough everything that happened this morning will be out of my head." I said. Brilliant plan, if I may say so myself.

"Maybe out of _your_ head but not the others who saw everything go down." Sarah retorts.

This logical witch. I give her one of my many death glares.

Sarah snorts at me. "Stop overreacting. It's just a piece of paper; I mean what's the worse you could have written?"

I lean against the cobblestone wall and slump. Maybe write down the guy I want to have sex with is the guy whose pretty much didn't know about my existence until _after_ spilling juice on me.

Sarah registers my silence. She narrows her eyes.

"Who did you write down?" It sounded more like an order than a question…

I try to stare straight at her glare. She has one of those glares that when she gives you one, you want to go on your knees and beg for forgiveness. She's going to be a great mom.

I try to keep eye level…. But I can't.

"James Potter" I mutter in defeat.

"Really_?_ I mean if that's what rocks your boat."

I groan and turn my body around to continue banging my head. I think its slowly working.

"Urgh stop!" Sarah complains and tries again to push me away. Her attempt is small because when I'm determined to do something, trust me I will do it. I'm most definitely hard headed and it's not helping me right now.

Get it? Ha, ha.

"Listen, if a girl picked it up then they would know it's the usual questionnaire. If a guy picks it up they would have no clue what the hell it is." once again, Sarah is right. Stupid Ravenclaw.

I stop banging my head and turn around to slump again on the wall.

"Plus I bet most girls put James name, big deal. He barely knew you existed until today so what difference does it make?" she shrugs. I look over at Sarah and grimace.

"Thanks that's a wonderful thing to say"

"Come on Lils, you know he's taken super taken" Sarah says.

"By that Hufflepuff Whorebag, I KNOW!"

"I know, I know. Now can we please hurry to lunch, I'm starving." She pleads.

"I thought my toast would've filled you up."

"It wasn't much." I roll my eyes.

Sarah picks up my bag that must have fallen when I tried to wipe out my memory with my good old best friend; the wall. She hands me my now shabby copper bag that is worn out from all my school use and I grudgingly take it from her.

"Come on, birthday girl, do you really want to keep smashing your head and have an ugly bump on your head?" She asks childishly.

"Guess not." I mutter.

"You might end up with a scar on your forehead, and you don't want that"

I nod, too preoccupied with my paranoia. We walk into the great hall and took our usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Usually Sarah sits at the Ravenclaw table because I usually go to the library during lunch. But whenever I stay for lunch she sits with me.

"So I heard the Marauders are throwing a beginning of spring break party." Sarah brings up as she pours pumpkin juice into both our goblets.

I roll my eyes. I'm a hundred and sixty percent sure that it was all Sirius's idea. He throws parties any chance he can get to throw one. He'll throw a party for the beginning and ending of anything, faculty birthdays (without the actual teacher at the party), Quidditch victories, his birthday, thanksgiving, Saint Patrick's day, Bastille Day, Boxer Day, Easter, Cinco de Mayo, Mardi Gras. You name it, he plans it.

"Mostly everyone is invited except the Slytherins of course" Sarah continues.

I pour a spoon of mash potatoes onto a plate and begin to dig in.

"Cool." I shrug.

"That's all you have to say? _'Cool'_ "Sarah exclaims.

I shrug again. "I'm most likely going to miss it because I have to patrol tonight, I told you that already."

Sarah drops her fork and groans. "You have got o be kidding me? Out of all the nights you could patrol, you have to do it tonight?"

"It's just a party. Sirius will throw another one when we come back. Big deal"

"_Big deal_?" she raises her eyebrows, "It's a Marauders party!"

"So..."

"You must have really hurt head."

Sarah stares at me with her mouth open. Why is she making such a big deal out of missing out on a party? It's the same thing every time. Sirius gets Peter to decorate the place with tacky garland; Remus invites people and James sneaks in the drinks.

I widen my eyes. James.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He'll be there and I'm not going to freaking be.

Sarah nods her head, glad that I just have caught on.

"James we'll be there, probably hoping to talk to you, and you're going to be walking around the school. Which is pretty much pointless because the whole school will be in the room of requirement!"

I groan and push my plate aside, my appetite now gone. Why must I be so ambitious? Why must I ask for patrols just to be Head girl next year? WHY?

"What am I going to do? I can't be in two places at once." I say exasperated.

"Well can't you try to just to come back and forth to the party?" Sarah offers.

"I guess I can do that."

Sarah pushes the food back to me. "Problem solved. Just spend more time at the party then patrolling _easy_"

Just then a swarm of owls enter above the windows of the castle. I look up at the ceiling that is sporting the bluest skies with a touch of white puffy clouds. My favorite. I scan through the owls to spot my barn owl. I just know my parents will send me something for my birthday. They always do, why would they stop today? They probably didn't have time to ship to early or maybe there was something wrong with the post this morning.

Nothing, my owl didn't even come through the windows.

This is unbelievable. My parents NEVER forget. EVER.

"I still haven't gotten zip from my parents." I cry out.

Sarah looks up her plate. She frowns and then a grin reaches her lips. "You know what that means! They're probably going to throw you a party!"

"In the middle of throwing a wedding?"

"Maybe after... They probably bought you car! Isn't that what most muggles give their children? It's a tradition isn't it? AND of course they can't send it through the post! Duh!"

"Or probably they didn't get me anything."

"Oh stop worrying, it's bad for your complexion." Sarah scolds.

I pick up fork and start playing with my food. It's my freaking birthday, can't anything come easy today? Sure I got to talk to James, but at the cost of a drink being spilled on me and him seeing my bra. And I lost that freaking note. Ugh.

"Lils..."

"What?" I don't have any energy to look up from my food. I'm too depressed.

"There's, um, this guy staring over here."

I snap my head up and look into the direction Sarah nods at.

It's that kid again. From this morning. The one who winked at me.

And he's staring right at us.

"What the hell is his deal?" I hear Sarah ask.

"No idea" I mummer. I furrow my eyebrows and look back Sarah.

She looks back at the bloke and freezes. "He's getting up and coming this way."

I look over and she is right. What the hell? Who the hell? Damn. Did we encourage him by looking back at him? He is probably a psycho killer and it going to obviously, kill us. I didn't even get to live a full day being sixteen! Now that's not fair.

The kid stops right behind Sarah and runs a hand through his fluffy blond hair. Sarah looks alarmed.

"Mind if I sit down ladies?" he grins.

We're both too confused to answer so he sits down right next to Sarah. Seeing him up close now, he looks like he's 12. Acne is beginning to slowly conquer his forehead and he still has baby fat cheek bones. Too young to be a psycho killer. But you can never be sure, appearances lie.

"How are ya?"

Sarah finally composes herself. "Peachy."

He grins at her.

"Who the hell are you?" she snaps. I kick her under the table. Sure, he's a creep, but let's not be rude.

She shoots me glare.

This doesn't faze him because he keeps up his smile. "I'm Ted."

"Ted?" Sarah repeats. He nods.

"Well that's Sarah and I'm Lily" I say, trying to keep Sarah from responding rudely to him.

"I know who you are" he nods at me. STILL SMILING.

STOP IT.

I smile back.

"Can we help you with something?" Sarah asks.

"Yea, I think maybe you can sweetheart" he winks at her.

Sarah's nostrils flare.

"So what do want?" I say hoping to grant this kid a couple of minutes of life before Sarah chews him up.

"I'm a prefect," so I was right about that. "And I'm assigned to patrol with you tonight," he wiggles his eyebrows.

Now I didn't know about that.

I have to spend a night with this bloke. Mother of Merlin, no.

Sarah raises her eyebrows and smirks. "Interesting…"

"Not as interesting as you are babe" He says to her.

Oh no. What, what is he doing.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Ted says "I just think you're pretty girl and very interesting..." I see a hand slip off the table to Sarah's lap.

"You touch me and I will have my wand out in a second." She growls.

Ted raises his hands in defeat but leans towards her ear. "I like a girl who's feisty."

I can see Sarah brain working to throw a spell at him.

He turns his head towards me. "How's it going with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How's it going with your life and stuff?"

Whoa.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing"

"We can make that nothing to something, when we patrol tonight."

I shake my head in disbelief. "Are you sick or something?" I ask.

"I'm a hundred percent well."

"Then what do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that if you don't have a guy or anything we can, you know, hook up."

I look over to Sarah, who is pretty much speechless as I am. He's moved on pretty quick from Sarah to me.

"No" I say

"No you don't have a guy? Or no you want to hook up now rather than later?"

I shake my head. "No at any of the above"

"Aw come on. You're a girl, I'm a boy. Two independent and may I say, two attractive people, who have all the right to mess around."

"It's still a no. And I'm not the girl to complete that personal philosophy of yours."

"Don't knock it until you try it babe"

I've had enough. "I've tried and I don't like it. Look I'm going to go to See McGonagall about this whole, unfortunate, situation"

Sarah looks alarmed. "You can't leave me with this kid!"

"Don't worry I'll keep you nice and warm," Ted interjects.

Good enough for me. Ha ha Sarah, that's what you get for eating my toast.

I get up and hurry out the great hall.

~~~Third person P.O.V~~~

Sarah internally groaned as she saw her so called best friend walk out of the wooden Great Hall doors. A best friend wouldn't leave you alone with a creep, especially one whose hormones seemed out of this world. She pushed her plate away and crossed her arms over her chest, determined to keep away as possible from this wacko.

And just a table down sat James with Caroline. Sitting there at the Hufflepuff table wasn't really his ideal place to have peaceful lunch where you can run through your thoughts. You see, seating with Caroline, meant seating with her entourage of yapping girls who really didn't really care about anything but gossiping. Haven't they realized that in just a few years they will be the real world where talking about whose dating who, isn't going to keep a roof over your head? James pretty much ignored the girls and nodded along when ever Caroline's tone seemed to want a 'yes'.

What James was really interested in was at the middle of the Gryffindor table. He was more focused on the red-haired girl who from the minute she sat down had a sad expression. _Why?_ James thought. He saw the small blonde haired boy sit down next to Lily's friend and saw how Lily's face converted to disgust instantly. He was itching to get up and push him away the whole time but could only tap his fingers furiously on the table. All he wanted to do was go over and invite her to the part he and the rest of the Marauders were hosting. The party would give him a chance to talk to her and get to know her.

When he saw Lily get up from the table he calmed down a little that she was finally away from the guy but was disappointed that he lost the opportunity to invite her. James saw that her friend was still seated there and he become concerned because she was left stuck with that bloke. James knew he couldn't just get up from the table and leave Caroline because she would most likely give him a lecture later on. He sighed quietly with frustration.

"Jamesy, can you wait for me by the doors in like five minutes? The girls and I are going to go to the loo." Caroline said finally giving an opening for James to leave.

"Sure" He replied. He waited for the Caroline and her group to be out of sight and dashed over to the Gryffindor table.

"So I was thinking that maybe I could show you the first corridor broom closet and there I could show you my broom stick." James over heard the blonde boy ask.

"First of all, there's no 'you and I' and second of all, ew, I'm not interested one bit" He heard the girl retort. James knew he would like her already.

James tapped the brown haired girl on the shoulder and when she turned around her face changed from disgust to surprise immediately.

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. James Potter was right in front of her. He has never once spoken a word to her and right now he tapped her. _Oh my Merlin Lily would die if she saw this, _Sarah thought.

James didn't know what he should to her. He started off easy. "Um, what's your name?"

Sarah was still stunned and bemused. "Sarah, my name is Sarah." She shook her head hoping to shake away her confusion.

"And mine is Ted" The blonde bloke said taking out his hand to shake James's. James indigently put his hand, "Great" James muttered.

"Your friends with Lily right?" James asked Sarah.

"Yeah, we all are" Ted answered. Sarah turned to glare at him.

"Can you _please_ shut up?"

Ted shrugged and moved to sit on top on the table. James couldn't help grimace at the boy. _What the hell was wrong him?_

"So you were saying?" Sarah says reminding James of his reason of coming over.

"I just wanted to pass along that tonight there's going to be a party at the room of requirement. So if you can tell Lily to come by would be really great. And of course you can come too." James added nervously.

Sarah smiled. _Lily is going to really enjoy this._

"Don't worry mate I'll let her know for you." Ted said. He leans over and puts an arm around Sarah. She shoves him roughly and puts his hands up in defense.

James broke out into a grin. "Thanks then, it would mean a lot-"

"JAMESYYYYY!" James heard a shriek.

_Shit._

_Caroline._

"I have to go, but please let her know." James says as he hurries to the doors to meet up with Caroline. Once he joins her, he sees Lily rush into the Great Hall.

She pauses instantly and contemplates whether or not she should say something to him. James, himself couldn't muster any words. Now was his chance to ask her to come to party but with Caroline with him? That's impossible.

James opened his mouth to speak but was instead, he was jerked away by Caroline who started pulling on his arm.

"Come on we have to go." Caroline insists.

Lily couldn't believe this. A chance she could have spoken to him and gone like that. She shook her head and went to the Gryffindor table to get her stuff.

"So it turns out that I am patrolling with Ted," Lily says once reaching Sarah.

"You are not going to believe what just happened." Sarah says eagerly.

"James Potter walked over here and invited us to his party." Ted says.

"WHAT?" Lily exclaims her eyes widening in surprise.

Sarah gives Ted another glare and nods to Lily. "He came over and asked if I was your friend and then he asked if I could let you know that there was a party. He said it would be really great if you came!"

"Holy shit" Lily mumbles shocked that James personally wanted her to go to his party.

"It's so cool! He's totally into you"

"You think?"

Sarah nods.

Wow maybe Lily's day isn't going _that_ wrong.

"So that means we're going to the party together right?" Ted asks.

Lily grimaces. "No. You can go but not with me."

Ted tsks. "Aw come on! We'll have fun!"

"Have fun by yourself." Sarah retorts and gets up from the table.

Both Lily and Sarah get their stuff and start heading out of the Great Hall leaving Ted calling their names to reconsider.

"He's probably going to be a virgin his whole life" Sarah jokes.

Lily breaks out into laughter. _He probably will._


End file.
